Never let you go again x
by ILoveRoslinAndAdamaxxx
Summary: Mac and Jo have an argument and she storms off. Later that night Mac gets a call from Don telling him that someone has broken into Jo's house and that she is missing. Warnings: Descriptions of torture if you don't like it, don't read it
1. She's gone

"I don't care if it was a stupid thing to do Mac, what matters is that I managed to get him to come in" Jo screamed, finally reaching her breaking point. Mac had called her into his office the minute her and Danny had got back.

"Not the point Jo, he could have thrown himself off no matter what you said or he could have pulled you down with him" Mac shouted back. Neither of them noticed the build up of staff who had wandered towards the raised voice's.

"Well you know what Mac, you think what you want to think, I'm going home and then I will come back in tomorrow and save someone else's life if I have to" she screamed picking her bag up from where she had dropped it at the start of the argument. She turned around and pulled open the glass door only then noticing their audience.

"Do you guys have nothing better to do" she asked sarkily as she stormed towards the elevator. Once the elevator door had shut people drifted off leaving just Danny, Lindsey, Don, Adam and Sheldon watching Mac as he sat behind his desk and dropped his head into his hands.

...

"Mac, what took you so long to answer your phone" Don complained after Mac had finally answered his phone.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning Don, this had better be good" he moaned sitting up in bed.

"Break in at Jo's house, a neighbour reported it in claiming that she saw two guys carrying Jo away. Apparently she was unconscious" Don explained quickly as he walked back into Jo's front room.

"What do you mean she was carried away" Mac stuttered fully awake now, he swung his legs of the bed and started getting himself dressed.

"Exactly that, the woman said she was woken up by Jo screaming and then suddenly she stopped. She looked out the window and saw two guys carrying her away" he repeated calmly. Mac put his head in his hands for a minute before replying,

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" and hung up. He stood up and walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His reflection was blurry and looked tired but his mind was running clearly.

"She's gone" ...


	2. Why are you doing this to me

"Oh my god" Jo moaned as she finally came to. She opened her eyes and looked around the darkened room trying to gather her wits. All she could remember was sitting on her couch then someone attacked her before she passed out. She tried to stand up only to find that she was shackled to the floor. She pulled her legs up against her chin and leaned against the closest wall.

"Hello" she called towards the door facing her. it was nothing special except for the hatch that looked like it had been added on. When she got no reply she called again just wanting to know that she wasn't alone. She wouldn't admit to anyone else but she hated being on her own more than having a gun pointed at her.

...

"Well there was definitely a struggle" Lindsey said after Mac had arrived at Jo's house. When he had entered the house he had almost kidded himself into thinking that Jo's was there and had invited him around. But once he had stepped into the living room, his thoughts changed. Chairs were knocked over and the mirror that used to be above her fire place was in pieces on the floor. But the main shocking thing was that there was a dead body lying in the middle of the room.

"What's up with the John Doe" Mac asked kneeling besides Lindsey. He put on some gloves and pulled the balaclava of the man and surveyed what was hidden underneath. The man looked like he had been beaten to death. His nose was definitely broken and was bloody. His right cheekbone looked broken and he was missing a couple of teeth. But what caught his attention more was the impression that had been left on the man's cheek.

"Good 'ol Jo, never goes down without a fight" he said to Lindsey who snapped a picture of the mark that Jo's ring had left.

"It looks like Jo had been sitting on the sofa when she was attacked, then when she fought back the fight moved around the room" Lindsey explained as she walked around the room.

"John Doe looks like he wasn't expecting her to fight back so he didn't defend himself. Then obviously two of his friends decided to join in". Mac stood up and walked to the window.

"Were are Jo, there has to be something here to help us find you" he muttered to himself.

...

The grating sound the door made as it was pulled open woke Jo from where she had fallen asleep against the wall. She brushed the dust from her eyes and stared out into the dark corridor. Suddenly out of the darkness stepped a young man who couldn't have been more than 25. He walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Hi Jo, I'm Sam, and we are going to have a little talk" he said clearly smiling at her. She shook her head and tried to move closer.

"Why don't you move a bit closer, I'll give you something to talk about" she replied. He merely smiled again before reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek. When she tried to move her face away he grabbed her by the chin and pulled her closer to him.

"I think that you will tell me what I want to know Jo, because other wise it could become extremely painful for you" he said straightening up. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unshackled her. She rose to her feet. She got within two feet of the door before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. She collapsed on to the floor from the pain, sure that he had drawn blood.

"Now now, did you really think that I would let it be that easy" he laughed walking towards the door and shutting it with a flourish. He walked back towards her and watched her climb unsteadily to her feet. He smiled at how she honestly thought she could better him. He was ready when she lunged for him and dodged her quickly causing her to crash into the door. She turned and watched him step towards her.

"Now that you have had your little run around, we will start to do things my way" he said gleefully grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into the centre of the room. She screamed, now able to feel the blood running down the back of her neck. He dropped her on the floor and pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and paced around her.

"See I now don't know what to do, do I scar you pretty little face so that other people will know what I did to you, or shall I scar you somewhere only those closest to you might see" he asked more to himself than anything. She looked up at him before trying to get back up on her feet. When he saw what she was trying to do he lunged forward and punched her in the nose. She collapsed back in a heap clutching at her face.

"See know look at what you made me do" he complained. He crouched down in front of her and waved the blade in front of her eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to scar your face, wouldn't want your now broken nose to feel lonely would we" he said as if he was speaking to a child. She looked up at him with real fear in her eyes now. Up until this point she had genuinely believed that she could get away unharmed but now she was seeing what a psyco he really was.

"Why me, why are you doing to this to me" she asked as clearly as she could but the blood from her nose was making it difficult to speak.

"Well you see, a long long time ago there was a woman who worked for the FBI and she put away a young woman for selling drugs to a minor and murder, well you see that woman had a son who now wants to know where she is and wants her out" he explained simply.

"My mother was innocent, and you had her arrested and locked away for life, well now I want her back".


	3. We're coming for you

"There was DNA under the vic's fingernails, when we ran it through the computer it matched Jo's DNA so that proves our theory that she fought back" Danny said as he walked around the lab towards Mac. He stopped at the nearest computer before carrying on,

"There were also two sets of DNA on fragments of the mirror that didn't belong to Jo or the vic but guess what, it turns out that the vic and our mystery men are related to each other" he said looking up at Mac, when he nodded for him to continue he did,

"We got a match one of the DNA samples, it came up with Sam Bonasera" he waited for Mac's reaction. Mac stared at him,

"Bonasera, you don't mean Stella ..." Mac asked, Danny nodded,

"She is their aunt, it's like she had a whole life that she never told us about, she had a sister, the men's mother, who was put in prison for life after being arrested for murder and selling drugs to minor's, and you will never guess who was the arresting officer", Mac sank onto a stool and shook his head,

"It was one of Jo's earliest cases when she still in the FBI, she went under cover and gathered enough evidence in a week to put her away for life" Danny explained. Mac stood again and paced the room,

"Stella has to know this is happening, why would she involve her self in something like this" he said out loud, Danny merely shook his head and left the room so that he could go find the others.

...

She woke with a shock, there was no one in the room and she was chained again. She raised her hands to her face and winced when she felt the cuts to her cheeks and the mess of her nose. When Sam had finished his little sob story she had realised who he was. She didn't regret putting that woman in prison and she wasn't going to have to do with letting her go. He had taken his time scaring her face, making sure that she felt every single cut. She didn't know what he had carved on her face but it was still bleeding and the pain was getting worse.

"I need to get out of here" she said to herself, the fact that she was on her own was really starting to get to her. She didn't know how long it was before she heard the door open. She didn't even look up because she was trying to stop herself from having a panic attack.

"What's wrong Jo, don't like the dark or is it because you that know one is coming for you" Sam taunted as he locked the door behind him. He crouched down in front of her and took out his phone. He turned her head and took a picture of what eve he had carved onto her cheek.

"Now I'm going to send this picture to your dear friend Mac and I might also starting sending him bits of you if you don't tell me what I need to know". She shook her head and laughed,

"Your mother's where she belongs, and she will stay there" she whispered. He laughed and stood up. When he opened the door again there was someone waiting on the other side. He whispered something to her then passed her the phone. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Jo, I guess you've met my nephew, well it's time for you to meet the one in charge" the woman said. Jo stared at her, recognising her from somewhere.

"Omg, it's you" she said as it came to her. Stella, the woman she had replaced when she first started at the crime lab.

"Why are you doing this, I though that Mac and the others were your friends", Stella moved closer to Jo and crouched down in front of her. She stretched out a hand and slapped Jo round the face.

"You have no right to talk about them, you put my sister in prison for the rest of her life and think that you can steal my friends, well it's time you were taught a lesson".

...

Mac sat at his desk deep in thought. He has just come off the phone with the crime lab over in New Orleans, Stella had been missing from work for the last week. He never thought his old friend could be involved in something like this. He stood up and walked out of his office and walked to the nearest window. He looked over the busy Manhattan streets, at all the people buzzing around and wondered what was happening to Jo. He put his hands in his pockets and wandered through the corridor in between the labs and offices watching his colleagues working.


	4. We've got you

She woke up to sounds of traffic and the fact she was rolling around in the trunk of car that seemed to be driving insanely fast. When it finally stopped she had so bashed and bruised the contents of the trunk that she didn't think she would be able to move. The lid of the trunk was popped and she blinked in the sunlight, trying to get her bearings. Sam chucked a bottle of water at her making sure it landed on her chest causing her to wince.

"Now drink your water, you haven't got long, then you're going for a swim" he said menacingly before he slammed the lid shut again. Jo picked up the bottle as best as she could, she was so dehydrated she was about ready to drink anything. When she had finished she looked at the cuffs on her wrists. They weren't going to make it easy for her she thought as she felt around her for something to pick the lock with. She finally came across something that felt like a bobby pin, crossing her fingers as best as she could she picked it up and brought it to as close to her face as possible.

"Yes" she whispered, not wanting to bring back Sam and any more punishments he might have for her. The last three days had been a blur to her after Stella had finally shown her self. The scar on her face had been re-opened which meant that side of her face was pretty swollen and red. She had no idea what they had carved onto her face but at one point when the pain hadn't been too bad she had been to feel the wound and to her it felt like a word. To be honest she really didn't want to know what it was. At the precise moment her biggest problem was getting out of this situation alive.

...

"Its been nearly a week since Jo was kidnapped, we have to have something on Stella and her nephews" Mac said as he paced the meeting room. Everyone shared quiet looks before Lindsey stood up,

"Well we found out that she owns a warehouse on the east side by the docks, but Flack has been over there with some officers and they said it was empty". She dropped some photos Flack had taken onto the table.

"How ever it did seem that someone had been there recently, there was chains with fresh blood on them in a locked cell at the back of the warehouse and what looked like a completely modern security office, Flack is trying to get hold of the videos now" she went on to explain. Mac sat down to look at the photos and nodded. He sat like that for a few minutes until his phone rang. He put it up to his ear automatically,

"Taylor"

"I'm not going to pretend to not be involved Mac, it's too late for that" Stella said in a calm voice, Mac's head shot up and he mouthed for them all to be quiet, he then placed his phone on speaker.

"Stella, what the hell are you doing, why are you doing this?" he said not wanting to shout, for a while they thought she had hung up as they heard nothing but silence,

"She deserves everything we have done to her, but don't worry, she won't be any more pain for much longer". With that she hung up, he looked over to Adam.

"She used her own cell phone, her original cell phone" he said,

"So how does that help us" Adam asked not getting where Mac was going,

"Her original phone with GPS chip in it" he said slamming his hand on the table.

"Got it, i'll go trace her phone now" Adam said as he grabbed his folder and shot out of the room towards his lab.

Mac leant back against his chair after he had sent everyone off to their respective offices or labs and then had gone to his own office. They could still save Jo, and he could apologise for the way he had behaved. It wasn't very long before Adam was knocking on his door.

"Please tell me you have something Adam" Mac said as he leant forward. The lab tech sat opposite him on one of the guest chairs

"I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to track her phone, I got the coordinates from where she last rang and where she is at the moment because she is currently making a call" he said passing over the tablet he had been carrying. Mac looked at the small screen and grimaced when he saw the address.

"That's an abandoned dock near Hell's Kitchen, that has to be where they have taken Jo" he said as he grabbed his jacket.

...

"They really make this look easier on the TV" Jo muttered to her self as she dropped the pin again after failing to open the cuffs again. She had lost count of how many times she had dropped the bobby pin and was almost ready to give up faith. She suddenly dropped the pin and shuffled it under her bum as the trunk lid opened up. Sam looked down at her and smirked,

"Well I'm afraid it is time for us to part company Jo dear", he carried on looking down at her waiting for her to respond. She looked up at him and then tried to look past him but all she could see in the sunlight was Sam and an outline of one other person. She couldn't hear what that person had said but she heard his response,

"All right, we will long gone before they find her body". He looked back at her and leant down,

"Well Jo, this is goodbye", she went to call out but he slammed his hand into her temple knocking her out cold. He pushed her back against the wall of the trunk and slammed the lid shut. Then he walked round to the front and let go of the handbrake. He stepped back and went to stand next to Stella.

"How long do you thing we have before they figure out where we are" he asked watching the car roll forwards slowly towards the edge of the dock.

"Don't worry about them, we will be long ...", she didn't get to finish her sentence as police suddenly appeared from nowhere. She grabbed Sam by the hand and ran in the opposite direction towards their get-a-way car. She ignored the warnings and kept running. She didn't notice Mac or Don as they ran towards them from one of the abandoned warehouses.

"Stella, stop now" Don called as she and Sam continued to run. She merely looked over her shoulder and shook her head. Mac pushed himself faster than he had ever run before and body slammed into Sam dragging him to the ground. Don then caught up and grabbed Stella cuffing her immediately.

"Where is she Stella, what have you done with her" he said picking the young man up off the floor. She looked at him and then over her shoulder. He turned to see what she was looking at and finally noticed the car as it hit the water and sunk like a rock.

"It's to late now Mac, there is nothing you can do" she said simply before she looked away. Mac shoved Sam towards Don knowing he could cope as Danny ran towards the small group. He then chucked off his vest and jacket and ran towards the pier that the car had rolled of. As he neared the edge her called to a couple of the officers who were just standing at the edge,

"One of you call a bus and get a crane here ASAP" and with that he dived into the water. He spotted the car at the bottom and swum towards immediately heading for the trunk. When the lid didn't give he swam back to the top.

"Don, I need a crowbar, quickly because the trunk of the car is wedged shut" he said quickly, he grabbed the bar as it was handed to him and he dove back down to the bottom. He jimmied the boot open and pushed it as far back as the water would let him. He was momentarily stunned when he saw the bruised and battered Jo still handcuffed just floating in the now flooded trunk. He grabbed her by the arm and swam towards the surface. When he broke the surface both of them were immediately pulled from the water and Jo was taken to the waiting ambulance.

"Mac you are one stupid man, who knows how long it could have taken you to get her out, you never put your self at risk" Don said as Mac sat against the ambulance getting his breath back. He looked up at Don and then over to the cop car where Stella and her nephew were stewing.

"They say anything yet" he asked looking back at Don, when the detective shook his head he stood and rubbed his hands over his face. he suddenly realised he had forgotten all about Jo. He ran to the back of the ambulance and was shocked when he saw the paramedics shocking Jo. He stumbled into the back of the bus and reached out for her hand. He was pushed back by the closest paramedic as they shocked her again.

"We've got you Jo, you just need to hold on" he whispered ...


End file.
